prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars will begin airing in mid-2015 and is part of a two season renewal by ABC Family. (Source) The number of episodes was confirmed to be 20 episodes on April 13th, 2015. (Source) Notes *Marlene King tweeted that A will be revealed this season. Source *Joseph Dougherty tweeted the Marlene King will pen the premiere. Source *Marlene instagrammed that the writers are back in action. (2 February 2015). *Filming will begin on March 24, 2015. Source *Norman Buckley is set to direct episodes 6x02 and 6x03. Source *Joseph Dougherty is set to write 6x02 and 6x03. Source *Marlene tweeted that Jason will be a part of season 6A. Source *Lijah Barasz is set to pen episode 6x07. Source *In an interview, Oliver Goldstick mentioned that Lesli will be a pivotal part of Season 6. Source *Marlene King told TVLine, "within the next 11 episodes, there will be absolute completion to this story". Source *There will be 10 episodes in the Summer season. Source *Marlene King said that there will be the mystery of a girl's disappearance in the summer season. Source *6A will span the period of 3 weeks, ultimately leading up to graduation. Source *A six year time jump will happen between 6A and 6B. Source *"A" will be unmasked in the 10th episode, the summer finale. Source *The number of episodes in total for this season will be 20 episodes. Source *The "teaser" synopsis to most of 6A was released on 05/21/15.Source *Janel Parrish said in an interview with ET that this will be a darker season (darker than they have ever gone to) and some darker girls will emerge from the Dollhouse, each dealing with some serious emotional scars that will be revealed as the season goes on(and the girls will still have with them till the remained of the series).(Source) *There may be some disturbing flashbacks that the girls will get from their horrible time in the dollhouse.Source *Charles' revenge has been happening for a lot longer than when Mona was even wearing the hoodie. Source *Tammin Sursok who portrays Jenna Marshall will be back at some point in season 6.Source *Alison will be the first character to find out who Charles is.Source *Two new recurring male characters will be introduced in 6B: Jordan, a sophisticated-yet-approachable 27-year-old working in the fashion industry, and Liam, a 24-year-old editorial assistant from Boston. Source *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false. Source Storylines Spencer Hastings TBA Emily Fields TBA Hanna Marin TBA Aria Montgomery TBA Alison DiLaurentis TBA Mona Vanderwaal TBA Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings - 5/20 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin - 5/20 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery - 5/20 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields - 5/20 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis - 5/20 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz - 4/20 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - 4/20 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal - 2/20 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin - 1/20 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis - 5/20 *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey - 5/20 *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh - 3/20 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis - 3/20 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields - 3/20 *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon - 3/20 *TBA as Jordan - (Source ) *TBA as Liam - (Source ) Guest Cast *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis - 2/20 *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins - 2/20 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 2/20 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings - 2/20 *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner - 1/20 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery - 1/20 *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan -1/20 *Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple - 1/20 *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy - 1/20 *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy - 1/20 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery - 1/20 *Lulu Brud Zsebe as Sabrina - 1/20 *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone - 1/20 *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros - 1/20 *Maddie Zieglar as Scary Girl - 1/20 *Rumer Willis as Zoe - *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Isabella Rice as Little Alison - *TBA as Lorraine Stone - :See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 6A 6B Season Promos Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:6B Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars Wiki